The primary purpose of this study is to develop an algorithm for the identification of a purified protein from the pattern of PTH-amino acids resulting from simulaneous Edman sequencing of cyanogen bromide peptides prepared from that protein. This algorithm will be delivered to the Government and also imbedded in a server computer on the Internet.